The present invention relates to a method and apparatus of reviewing defects, which acquire a detailed image of defects on a semiconductor wafer inspected by another inspection apparatus and reviews the defects, and particularly relates to a method and apparatus of reviewing defects, which perform automatic defect classification (ADC) for identifying an adhesion process of defects in a semiconductor manufacturing process from images of the defects on a semiconductor wafer observed by a scanning electron microscope (SEM).